Protection Program
by tinlizzie81592
Summary: Iruka works for a special police agency and is assigned to another mission what will Naruto think when he brings back a prince!..ss? Narusasu
1. The Mission

This is my first story so please don't criticize to harshly. I'm not really good at spelling and at some point my grammar is not the best either. If you see any mistake please let me know.

I got my idea to write this story from princess protection program

Summary: Iruka works for a special police agency and is assigned to another mission what will Naruto think when he brings back a prince!..ss?

Warning: in later chapters there will be boyxboy. If you don't like don't read (at least I hope there will be. I'm not that good at writing that kind of stuff).

_Thoughts _"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day for Naruto and his adopted father Iruka. Naruto woke up late and was rushing around their apartment looking for his uniform that he throw off somewhere when his got home the other day.

Iruka sat at the table and was eating breakfast wondering when Naruto was actually going to be ready for school. He wasn't going to be able to take Naruto to school if he didn't hurry up. He had to leave for work soon.

"Iruka…. Where's my uniform. I can't find it" Naruto yelled from his room to try to get Iruka to help in search of his uniform.

"Did you check in the bathroom? I was in the bathroom last night I think I saw it laying in there." Iruka replied back without scream as loud as Naruto did.

"Oh. Thanks."

Naruto rushed into the bathroom and changed really fast into his uniform and did the rest of his morning routine before running into the kitchen to tell Iruka that he was ready to leave. When he got there Iruka was gone and left him a note that said:

Late for work! Get a ride or walk to school.

See you later.

Love Iruka.

_Gosh he always does this to me. __I guess I can just call Kiba and ask him for a ride._

Naruto ended up get a ride to school from Kiba. He still had to run from the parking lot to his homeroom class so he wouln't be late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His day went by normally. After arriving at school he went to all his classes and was yelled at by his teachers for sleeping during class. The only class he didn't sleep through was his anatomy class. The teacher was a real pervert but he still really like Kakashi. Kakashi made the subject really easy to understand. People always accused him of being stupid but he is not. If he really is interested in something then he tries his hardest to be the best at it. And the Human Anatomy interests him. He finds it fascinating how so much makes up the body and how it works so hard to keep us alive. Each tiny piece makes a difference between life or death.

Before the bell rang Kakashi assigned each person a specific part of the body to do the project on. He was assigned one of the biggest parts The Bones. There are 206 bones in the body. He was actual going to have do work and the weird thing was he didn't mind doing it.

He was about to leave the class when Kakashi called to him to stay after for a second. Naruto was nervous that he was told to stay after. He never slept in the class and couldn't think of anything he did wrong so he did not know why he needed to stay.

"Naruto….I have something to ask you." Kakashi had this serious look on his face when he finished his sentence.

Naruto thought it would be best just to confess even though he didn't know what he did. Kakashi look so serious. He was afraid that he set up some prank and forgot about it and it backfired.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…. it just kind of happened."

"Naruto I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't think I want to know. I want to talk to you about an internship with the hospital." Kakashi just kept on talking, as Naruto stood there dumb struck. He couldn't comprehend anything that was happening at the moment. Why was Kakashi even concerned with a C student t like him? ……and I know you don't exactly know what you want to be when you grow up but this is a good opportunity for you."

Naruto stood there with his mouth open unable to reply to his pervert teacher.

"Now Naruto if you stand there with your mouth open you'll attract flies." With this Kakashi started to leave the room but Naruto stop him before he could take a second step towards the door.

"Tell me why you want to give me, an average student, an internship." Naruto was so confused. He didn't know how to react to this and was actually kind of excited. Nothing like this has ever happened to him and he felt kind of special.

"That is because I can see potential in you. No one else is interested in anatomy like you are and I believe that this is the right path for you. And because it would have been an hassle to make an announcement about it and having tons of kid run and ask me about it, then having to pick one."

Naruto drop to the floor when he heard what Kakashi said. He shot back up when he saw Kakashi quietly moving towards the door.

"WHAT! I can't believe this. I don't want this damn internship out of pity or laziness. Go pick someone other idiot."

Naruto started to walk closer to Kakashi to get towards the door and leave with a little bit of his dignity.

"Wait Naruto! Please don't go. I seriously want you to get the internship. If I did advertise about the internship then I know you wouldn't have tried to get it. That's why I asked you first and I'm giving you the opinion. I understand if you…" Naruto interrupted him before he finished.

"Hell yeah I want it. What do I have to do to get the spot?"

"Not to worry I've already done all the forms and you start on Monday. I'll get you all the information tomorrow. The only thing I need to know is what department you want to work in." Naruto was about to reply when Kakashi just walked out the room with a simple "See you tomorrow." Kakashi skipped gleefully out of the rooms like nothing just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had two more classes left before school was over but he never really worried about ceramics or wood shop. But right now he wasn't concerned because he was at lunch eating the most delicious bowl of ramen ever.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked around curiously for the voice that was calling out to him.

"Right here… to the left."

When he looked he saw his best friend Ino trying to juggle a lunch tray, her purse, books and a huge art project.

Naruto immediately jumped up and helped his friend with her things. He laid her stuff next to his then pulled out the chair for her like a really gentleman would do. She started to giggle when he did this for her. He always did this kind of weird stuff for her. He never really thought it of weird he was just being friendly and polite.

"Thank you so much Naruto. I thought for sure that I was going to drop everything." Ino said to Naruto as she pulled him into a hug.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto ask very hesitantly.

Usually when he asks her that question she goes on this long rampage of what everyone was doing since they woke up this morning. He just wants to know why there not at lunch yet. He thought for sure that he was going to be the last one there after talking with Kakashi.

She didn't say anything and wouldn't look at him in the eye. He knew something was up from the start since Shikamaru wasn't with her.

All my friends are hooked up with one another. Ino goes with Shikamaru and they have been dating since the beginning of senior year. This was a miracle because Shikamaru was too lazy to ask her out and they liked each other since sophomore year. It was a battle to actually get him to do it but when it happened it felt like all the pressure between the two was gone. Kiba and Hinata: since sophomore year, Lee and Sakura: since junior year and Neji and Temari: since the summer of sophomore year. Everyone was going out with someone except Naruto.

"Ino please just tell me what's going on. You usually tell me everyone's life story when I ask where everyone is. Now you're not talking?"

"Well Naruto…. I…we found out some interesting information and we thought that you should now and I volunteered to tell you since we are best friends." Ino nervously rushed out.

"OK. I'm ready for anything." Naruto shout out too enthusiastically.

Ino took one big breath and unintentional yelled out the piece of information. "We heard Kakashi talking on the phone while we walking to the cafeteria and he was talking to Iruka and there were making dinner plans like…like a date."

Ino looked at Naruto intensely. This was one of Naruto's faces that she couldn't read. He started to turn red. She didn't know if he was about to explode or cry. But what she did not expected was for him to laugh. He went on this long laughing spree for about 5 minutes. Ino just starred at him in amazement.

"Sorry Ino I just…. (laugh) just always had a feeling that Iruka wasn't on the straightest path. But with all the people it has to be my perverted anatomy teacher!"

Ino wasn't sure if she should be scared or relieve by Naruto's reaction to the discovery.

" OK…. I'm going to go get everyone else. I'll be back in a second." Ino replied as she backed away slowly to retrieve their friends.

As Ino went to retrieve the others, Naruto slipped away into his own thoughts. He thought it was hilarious how Iruka and Kakashi were together but this brought about despair. Everyone had someone special in their life except him. He felt left out and separated from his friends. He didn't like this relapses into his old emotions of depression and loneliness. He felt those feelings his whole life and can't shake them lose. He lost everything, his mother, father, trust, and ability to find good in him when he was first born.

When he was born his mother died during childbirth and everyone blamed him. He was just a little child and couldn't defend himself. His father tried to protect him from all the harsh word but couldn't do it his whole life. He trusted his dad and loved his dad with all his heart and soul. The only person that Naruto had in his life was his dad. When he was 6 his dad died in a car accident. Naruto was devastated. His world came crashing down all around him. Everyone hated him even more than after that. He couldn't deal with the pain any more. After his father died he was put into the foster care system. He hopped from family to family, no one wanting to take care of him. As a way of release Naruto started to perform acts of self-mutilation. Finally when he turned 14 he was adopted by one of his dad's friend. He life slowly started to be turned around. His wounds heal and turned into scars and lonely nights turned into bowling and movies with friends. He liked being accepted but is always weary of new situations and new people. It's hard for him to open up and tell people what he's feeling because he doesn't want to be rejected again.

Kiba's voice broke though Naruto's thoughts.

"Naruto! You're going to be late to class if you don't get you ass moving! Kiba yelled across the almost empty cafeteria.

Naruto quickly gathered his stuff before he went to his useless ceramics class and annoying wood shop class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto got home that afternoon he found Iruka's bags packed and passport setting on the table.

"Iruka…Iruka!" Naruto yelled in search of his dad.

Iruka came quickly out of the back room with the remaining things he needed for his mission.

"Hey Naruto. How was school?"

"Don't hey Naruto me. I hate it when you go on your missions."

I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll be back before you know it…Oh wow! I have to go. See you soon."

And with that Iruka was out the door. Naruto wasn't expected any kind of big goodbyes and wasn't sad either. He did this all the time so he was use to it. He'll be back soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So I just finished the first chapter and hope you all like it. I'm going to see how people react before I start to write the next chapter. If everything is positive and going good then chapter 2 will be up soon. Please tell me anything that will help me improve or make me story better.


	2. The Arrival

Well here is the next Chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long. I've been going on a lot of trips this summer with my family and church. I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a trip for a week and won't have Internet access but I will start to write the next chapter by hand. I hope you enjoy. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying in bed trying to sleep but he felt as if something was about to happen. He had to shake the thought lose and get some sleep. He can't afford to sleep in class anymore. His grades were suffering from the lack of sleep he gets. But this feeling made him happy like something good was walking into his life. Naruto drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next day in a hurry and rushed out the house. He was so late for school. He had to run to school just to get to class on time. He saw the school in his line of vision. He pushed himself harder. He stepped on the front lawn and lunged himself towards the door. He kicked the doors opened and sprinted towards his homeroom class. He busted into the room and was met with curious eyes when he yell "I'm here."

What Naruto did expect was a classroom full of teachers and an extremely angered principal. Naruto looks up at the clock on the wall and realized he was 40 minutes early to school. Iruka must have set the clocks ahead so he wouldn't be late. Naruto cursed Iruka in his head.

"NARUTO! What is the meaning of you bursting in here? I'm I going to have to take you to my office before school actually starts." Tsunade yelled as Naruto back out of the room.

"Sorry Tsunade. I thought I was late so I rushed to get here and I did even notice that I was 40 minutes early."

Naruto left the room and went to go see Kakashi to get his information.

Naruto already knew that today was going to be a bad day because how it already started. As he was walking down the hallway he was wondering what struggles Iruka was dealing with?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Santa Luna

Iruka was walking the grounds of the palace with the princess's mother. Her mother was informing Iruka about how the military director feels that it's not right for Kairi to take the thrown. She wanted him to take care of Kairi if anything happened to jeopardize her reign or life. Iruka promised that he would take care of her at all cost.

Iruka turned and looked over the railing, which was displaying the entire ground floor. It was being prepared for the princess's coronation. He saw the princess enter. She had long black hair that reached down to her ass. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that accented her memorizing black eyes. Her body wasn't anything special, flat chest, no curves, but a nice ass.

Iruka's analyzing was interrupted by the palace's doors being torn down and military soldiers running to seize that palace and immediately jumped into action. He cut one of the banners and swung down and grabbed the princess.

"Where are you taking me" Kairi screamed and struggled to get out of he iron grip.

"To safety and your mother."

With that sentence Kairi stopped struggling and cooperated with Iruka. They ran down the staircase and meet her mother at the bottom.

" Kairi I want you to go with this man. He will protect you and make sure you return safely."

Kairi's mom pulled Iruka's aside and whispered something in his ear and handed him an envelope. After that Kairi's mother thanked him and let him go.

Iruka tugged on Kairi's arm to try to get her moving.

"Kairi we have to go or we'll never be able to escape."

"But….mother."

"Go Kairi. I'll be fine."

Iruka and Kairi raced down the hallway and climbed up several flights of stairs and reached the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kakashi's Room

Naruto entered Kakashi's room. He was sitting at his desk reading an orange book. He closed his book and turned towards Naruto with a big grin on his face.

_When that guy smiles it so creepy. _

" Well hello Naruto. How are you this fine morning? I suppose you're here for the internship information."

"Yeah…." Silence filled the room. "So do you have it?" Naruto said in an irritated voice.

Kakashi handed him a manila folder with several papers in it.

"In there it will tell you where to go and who to see on Monday. You are working in the physical therapy department. I thought that would be a good choice for you. If you have any questions call me."

Naruto grabbed the folder, thanked Kakashi, and walked out of the classroom as well as the school. He had to skip school today. He needed to clear his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Secret Island

Iruka and Kairi quickly exited the helicopter. He took her into an elevator that was camouflage by vines and tree branches. They took the elevator down to the bottom floor. The room they entered was filled with girls and people running around answering phone calls and organizing papers.

Someone came over to them and escorted them into a large room. An old man was waiting in there for them. If there were three words to describe the man that was sitting in the room they would be pervert, creeper, and girl crazy.

"Kakashi very nice work in securing Kairi. You may go now." Jiraiya said in a very powerful voice.

"Wait. Please don't go. I don't think I can trust anyone else." Kairi pleaded.

Jiraiya looked at her carefully. Making sure he could trust what Kairi was saying.

"OK. I guess everything is worked out then. Kairi you will be staying with Iruka for the period of time. Iruka explain everything to her please."

Jiraiya left the room and Iruka turned to explain how she was part of the protection program the keeps royal families safe from threats. He told her that she will be staying with him and has to make some physical changes to hide her identity. She agreed to it but on one condition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's House

Naruto was out swimming in the lake to take up some time before school ended when Iruka pulled up. Naruto saw Iruka get out of the car with someone else. Naruto quickly swam back up to the pier and ran to greet Iruka.

"Iruka!" Naruto scream as he came running up to embrace Iruka in a hug.

"Hey Naruto…Wait why are you home from school?" Iruka asked, questioning the boy.

Never mind that, who was that person with you? Was it a princess?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well as a matter of fact….."

Before Iruka could finish the sentence Naruto was racing inside the house to check out the princess and make a move. Iruka never brought a princess home before so he was totally excited.

Naruto ran quickly up the stairs and was opening up the door when he heard footsteps behind him and Iruka yelling at him not to open the door but it was too late. Naruto flung the door open and to his surprise saw a boy and a wig sitting on the bed.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? That's no princess." Naruto stared at the boy, his jaw hitting the floor and eyes huge.

"Maybe I should explain" Iruka said as he walked up behind Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok. So that's the end of chapter 2. I hope to get the next chapter out when I get back Once again sorry for being so late.


	3. The Background

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey sorry to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter. I just got back from Hinton on Friday and once I got back I got a fever. By the way Hinton is like the best place ever. Everyone needs to go there at least once.

Sorry that I made you wait. I know how it feels waiting for a story to update.

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and favorited. Thank you so much for supporting me and this story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood there stunned. He wasn't sure how to react to this new information. Seeing this boy that was suppose to be a princess was confusing.

"I d..don't get it" Naruto stammered out.

"Like I said Naruto let me explain"

Naruto nodded to tell Iruka that he was ready for the explanation.

"Naruto this is Sasuke." Iruka pointed to Sasuke.

"I think you should sit down for this Naruto."

"Ok..ok..whatever. Just get on with it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The explanation

Sasuke's dad was the heir of the crown to Santa Luna. He had to marry to be able to be the successor. He marry Sasuke's mom shortly after he found out this law of marriage. After about two years of marriage the former king died and Sasuke's dad took over.

After he took over as king his wife became pregnant with twins. As a result of this came Sasuke and Kairi. Sasuke and Kairi grew up learning about the country and kingdom. On their tenth birthday the king became very sick. Before the king died he confronted Sasuke about him becoming king.

Flashback

The King was lying on his deathbed and Sasuke was sitting there with him.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about you becoming the future King. I know that you will do a fine job."

"Father I want to respect you wish to succeed you, but I can't. I don't feel like I'm cut out to do this. I need to find what my life is about and not be tied down." Sasuke felt ashamed as he said this but everything that came out of his mouth was true.

For the last ten years he wasted his life by learning the ways of the kingdom. He never wanted this life and wish he would have put a stop it sooner.

"Well, if you feel that this job would just tie you down and waste your time then you can leave forever and never come back. You have disgraced me and my family." His father keep his calm and tried not to go back on his decide. It killed him to say this to his only son. Sasuke was now died to his father.

Sasuke left the room, left the palace, left the grounds and left his whole life behind him as well as his family.

Later in the day Sasuke heard the king had died and apparently they stage Sasuke's death to hide the fact that he refused to take the crown. He also heard that his sister, Kairi, agreed to take the thrown and lead the kingdom.

Four years later

Sasuke grew up as a farm boy for a local farm. He grew in strength and in knowledge. The mother of the house was unable to have child so she treated him as her own. She taught he everything he needed to know and them some. He was a very brilliant boy. When he wasn't studying he was out in the fields with his adopted father. His muscles built in his body and toned him out. But he still had his pale skin that he inherited from his mother.

One day when he was out on the field and his parents were in town trading and buying, a man came up to him and took him. Sasuke was very strong but wasn't strong enough to take him down. The man blindfolded him and tied him up so he couldn't escape.

When they arrived at the destination the man took the blindfold off him and untied him. He was taken to the palace. This confused him so much. He thought he was banished from there forever.

He was then taken in to a bedroom that contained his mother and sister in it. His sister was lying on the bed in a very fragile state. He walked close to his sister and then looked to his mother for some kind of reasoning. His mother step forward and embraced him. He pushed her away not knowing what to think.

"Sasuke, I know this must be confusing for you but you sister is very sick. We had to get you back to this house first without explanation because we were unsure if you would come back at all. Sorry for being so abrupt."

Sasuke just kind of stared at his mother then back at his sister. Even though he had been gone for four year his sister was still as beautiful as ever. His love for his sister never died within those four years. He made his way over to her bed, knelt and wept for her.

She reached a hand out a hand and placed it on his head. He looked up into her tired eyes and saw the beauty that they held right before death.

"Brother I wish you wouldn't cry for me. I have to good see father now and take care of him and you have to stay with mother. But I need you to do one favor for me after I leave." Kairi softly whispered out of her pale lips.

Sasuke just nodded and she continued.

"I wish of you to carry on the line of reign for me. I wish for our family to be prosperous and live long on this thrown."

"I will do as you wish" Sasuke mustered out before he started to cry.

"Thank you, big brother." With those words she died peacefully and with hope for her brother and family.

End Flashback

"As you can see Naruto, Kairi died when she was 14 and Sasuke agreed to carry on the reign and the only way to do that was to take her position and pretend to be her."

"And she…I mean he was brought here because…."

"His eighteen birthday was coming and he was officially was going to be coroneted and become the official queen, but the military leader on the island stopped that before it could happen." Iruka told Naruto.

"Oh ok. Then one more question. What's with the wig thing, are you going to be a boy or a girl while you are here?" He directed the question towards Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and reached out and touched his check. He creased it very softly then whispered into his ear.

"Whatever turns you on the most." Naruto blushed at that statement. Then went crazy. He pulled away from his touched. After that Sasuke moved towards the door to make his way out of the room.

"You come back here! Who said you can touch me anyways!" Naruto huffed out as Sasuke answered with an "Hn" then exited the room.

Naruto looked at Iruka with an annoyed glare.

"Do you want to explain that too?"

"Naruto the reason why he was in the wig was so he could attempted to hide his identity before his arrival here. He made me promise that if he stayed in the program that he could live as a boy our house." Iruka went on since it wasn't clicking in Naruto's head. "So when he got here he wanted to change. I thought that would be good ideas since no one was suppose to be here. But you were and that takes use back to the beginning and your punishment for skipping school."

Naruto was angry that he reminded him of his own punishment.

"Fine Iruka I'll go ahead and start my one week of being grounded and get it over with"

"Actually I have a different idea for your punishment."

Naruto was scared of this because he has had the some punishment since he was young and now it was being changed?

"Oh gosh…what is it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Bed

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and I got back a couple days ago from Montreat. I also have to work on with the vbs at my church. Thank you all for my reviews and all the people that favorited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked at Iruka and waited for his punishment. He was staring at Iruka and then Iruka looked at Sasuke. Naruto already knew this was heading in the wrong direction.

"Naruto I want you to stay with Sasuke and make sure he has a normal teenage life. Oh and he's staying in your room."

"What the hell Iruka." Naruto protested. " That's not fair. And besides there is only one bed."

"Well I guess you get the floor." Sasuke said as laid on the bed.

WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CLAIM MY ROOM AND BED!!! Naruto screamed as loud as he could right in front on Sasuke's face. At the last statement Iruka left the room.

"Because I'm the guest" Sasuke said as he rolled over on his other side.

"Well I'm not giving it up my bed anytime soon so I guess were sharing." Naruto threw a hand over his mouth at his statement. He couldn't believe he said that. And he couldn't go back on what he said because he didn't want Sasuke thinking he was scared or what ever he thinks.

"Hn." He could already hear the conceded tone in the stoic boy. "Whatever suits you." The black hair boy just snorted out and continued to lie there. As he laid there Naruto couldn't help but notice the way Sasuke's skin was so pale and how it went so well with his dark hair and dark eyes. His body was toned and muscular. He looked small but he knew that Sasuke was taller than him. He just stood there and stared when the boy he was staring at interrupted him.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke a rolled over while Naruto was gazing upon him.

"Not you, teme." Naruto blushed as he stormed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto picked up his cell phone and notice that he had 5 missed calls from Ino. As much as he didn't want to call her back he knew he would get it even worse tomorrow if he didn't.

He speed dialed her number. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Ino. Sorry that I skipped out today. I know you're mad but I had a rough day."

All the anger that Ino had built up vanished and her concern quickly replaced it.

"What's wrong?"

"Well my dad was gone on a mission and he brought back a princess, but the princess ins't really a princess but a prince." Naruto huffed out in on quick breath.

Ino was the only person other than Naruto that knew what Iruka did because her dad uses to do the something. That's how they meet.

"Well what's wrong this 'prince'."

"Well….I don't know. He does have an amazing body and dark hair that match his dark eyes. And the palest skin you have ever seen and.."

Naruto was cut off by Ino's loud scream on the phone.

"Naruto did you like him?"

Now Naruto was never really straight to begin with but he definitely never really liked any boy that he saw. He always liked girl. He liked the boobs, curves and butt. He didn't really now how to response since he had just meet Sasuke.

" Ino I just meet him. How can I like him? And beside I don't think I could ever fall for someone like him."

"OK. What ever you say. I have to go. I have practice. We should do something tomorrow. I'll call you about it. Bye!"

"Bye."

Naruto hung up the phone. He was still lost in Ino's question. How could he like someone he just met? He didn't think that was possible. To clear his mind he decided to go for a run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Naruto got back from his run it was late. He really needed to take a shower, so he went up stairs and hopped into the shower. But he forgot about the black haired boy that was staying with him. When his shower was over he walked into his room with nothing on except a very tiny towel that was barley cover his junk. Naruto was bending over looking in his drawer for his long pajama pants when Sasuke walked in on him. Naruto starred at him in astonishment. Sasuke ignored him and walk into the bathroom.

" What the hell. Can't you knock?"

"Hn." Sasuke seemed unconcerned with Naruto's complaints.

"Can't you say anything other than 'Hn'?"

"Maybe."

"Gosh give me more than a one word answer!"

"No." After that Sasuke slammed the door and turned on the shower.

Naruto turned down the sheets to his bed and crawled in. He was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke and what would happen.

When Sasuke was done he put on a pair off Naruto's pj pants. They hung low on his hips. Naruto observed this from his bed. He just marveled at the boy's beautiful skin and toned body.

"Gosh. Why do you always stare at me?"

"Will you just shut up and turn off the light so I can sleep."

Sasuke turned off the light on got into the bed. The boys slept as far away from each other as possible. They both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will happen after the boys wake up? Will things get complicated?

Find out in Chapter 5!


End file.
